


Zignorujmy blizny

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badly let me add, Dealing with Emotions, F/M, It is after the Battle in DoM, Major character death - Freeform, People being unhelpful, Protagonist back to being asocial, Ravenclaw badass, Swearing, What Did You Expect
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: I gdybym tylko mogła, z Bogiem zawarłabym umowę, by nas zamienił miejscami, tłukło mi się po głowie.Dyrektor nie spuszczał ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia. Bez głębszego namysłu postawiłam wszystkie bariery, na jakie tylko pozwalało moje emocjonalne rozchwianie. Dumbledore skrzywił się gwałtownie, ale chyba nikt poza mną tego nie zauważył.Wara, pomyślałam,to moje.





	1. Chapter 1

Stałam przed Łukiem i wpatrywałam się w falującą lekko zasłonę. Kilka kroków za mną stał Remus, zwiesiwszy głowę.  
\- Nic nie możesz zrobić? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Nie. - odparłam drętwym tonem. - To droga w jedną stronę.  
Departament był już cichy. Na górze wciąż zapewne wrzało, ale tu było cicho. Ciemno i spokojnie.  
Minęło około pół godziny odkąd Dumbledore znalazł mnie w biurze, ogłuszoną. Przez jakieś pięć minut nie wiedziałam, co się dookoła mnie dzieje, zupełnie jakby ktoś mnie skonfundował. Kiedy przyszłam nieco do siebie i dotarła do mnie całość sytuacji, bez namysłu rzuciłam się do biegu.  
Od tamtej pory wszystko zlało mi się w jeden ciąg obrazów i wrażeń. Pamiętałam krzyki, gonitwy, zaklęcia. Instynktownie rzuciłam się w trzewia mojego Departamentu; biegłam przez zdemolowane sale, zapomniawszy o różdżce. Nie rejestrowałam zmieniaczy czasu, potłuczonych. Nie zauważyłam pękniętego akwarium w Sali Myśli. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na inną, bezsensowną konfigurację planet w Sali Przestrzeni.  
Nie zdołałam dogonić Dumbledore’a i nie zdążyłam być świadkiem… niczego. Do Sali Śmierci dotarłam jakieś pięć minut za późno. Na sam koniec starcia, kiedy Bellatriks Lestrange już uciekła z pola bitwy. Moody zajmował się nieprzytomną Tonks, Remus podnosił Kingsleya, zakrwawionego; spędzeni na środek sali śmierciożercy byli skrępowani zaklęciem, które rozpoznawałam zaledwie kątem umysłu.  
Na sztywnych nogach podeszłam do Lupina, który był blady jak śmierć (trzy dni temu graliśmy w szachy, Lunatyku, i Syriusz spuszczał mi manto). Razem posadziliśmy Kingsleya na ławce.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytałam. I Remus mi powiedział, a głos mu drżał. W międzyczasie dyrektor wydał szybkie dyspozycje i zniknął, zapewne ratować Harry’ego Pottera przed pewną śmiercią z rąk Bellatriks Lestrange.  
Dlatego teraz stałam przy Łuku Śmierci i obserwowałam falowanie zasłony, nasłuchując widomowych szeptów, dochodzących z drugiej strony, gdziekolwiek by ona nie była. Za mną tłoczyli się śmierciożercy, krępowani wersją jednego z moich zaklęć. Dyrektor poszedł krok dalej niż ja i dołożył komponent antydeportacyjny…  
Otrząsnęłam się.  
\- Idę tam. - powiedziałam cicho i spojrzałam na Remusa. Miał oczy nawiedzonego. Zebrałam się w sobie i skierowałam w stronę wyjścia. Kinglsey, który nieco doszedł do siebie, i Moody właśnie opatrywali jakąś dziewczynkę o długich blond włosach. Zatrzymałam się. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam biegiem. Harry nie przyszedł sam; oprócz dziewczyny, którą zajmował się Moody, była jeszcze dwójka najmłodszych Weasleyów, znana mi Hermiona Granger i chłopiec, który mógł być tylko Neville’em Longbottomem.  
Postarałam się wyrzucić tę myśl z głowy.  
Dotarłam do atrium i trafiłam na chaos. Centrum chaosu stanowił Dumbledore i Knot. Dyrektor wyglądał na spokojnego, Knot natomiast wyraźnie panikował. Używając łokci przepchnęłam się do nich i stanęłam za Dumbledore’em; domyślałam się, że będę potrzebna. Nigdzie nie widziałam młodego Pottera.  
\- O, Cassandra. - zauważył mnie dyrektor łaskawie. - Świetnie. Korneliuszu, Cassandra na pewno opowie ci nieco więcej. Moje pół godziny dla ciebie właśnie minęło. Do zobaczenia.  
To powiedziawszy, zdeportował się. Spojrzałam na Knota. Przypatrywał mi się z paniką w oczach.  
\- To prawda? - zamruczał. - On… wrócił?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Już rok temu, panie ministrze. - powiedziałam ze zmęczeniem. - A dzisiaj włamał się do Departamentu Tajemnic i spróbował dokonać kradzieży. Na szczęście, udało nam się go powstrzymać.  
W oczach Knota rodziła się najszczersza panika, widziałam to wyraźnie.  
Oto, jak kończy się świat.  
*  
W pośpiechu wyprowadzaliśmy kwaterę główną z Grimmauld Place. Obecny był Dumbledore - świat zatacza kręgi - ja, Molly i Artur Weasleyowie oraz Remus Lupin. W pośpiechu, ale najdokładniej jak się dało, zbieraliśmy papiery i rozbrajaliśmy zaklęcia. Co chwila ktoś pytał mnie, co zrobić z jakąś rzeczą czy zaklęciem. Zupełnie jakbym miała jakieś prawo... jakąś podstawę, by decydować...  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy pytają o takie rzeczy mnie?! - wybuchnęłam wreszcie, kiedy Kingsley zapytał, co zrobimy ze Stworkiem. - Z jakiej racji niby ja mam jakąś moc... jakieś prawo decyzyjne? Nie miałam z nim nic wspólnego! Dajcież mi wszyscy święty spokój!  
Zapadła cisza. Oddychałam ciężko, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Pięści zaciskałam tak mocno, że paznokcie wgryzały mi się w dłonie. Chciało mi się płakać. Nie, nie tak: chciało mi się wyć. Duża część mnie odmawiała uwierzenia w świat bez Syriusza. Inna część lamentowała i pogrążała się w żalu. A trzecia, ta zwykle analityczna i dominująca, stała cicho w kąciku, ale wnioski już miała gotowe.  
Poderwałam głowę i spojrzałam wyzywająco na dyrektora. Milczał, ale minę miał solidnie niepewną. Molly Weasley, objuczona naręczem papierów, patrzyła na mnie z otwartym współczuciem. Uciekłam wzrokiem; nie chciałam jej litości. Nie chciałam również patrzeć na Remusa, który złamane serce miał wypisane w oczach wielkimi literami.  
Chciałam, żeby Łapa wrócił.  
_I gdybym tylko mogła, z Bogiem zawarłabym umowę, by nas zamienił miejscami_ , tłukło mi się po głowie.  
Dyrektor nie spuszczał ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia. Bez głębszego namysłu postawiłam wszystkie bariery, na jakie tylko pozwalało moje emocjonalne rozchwianie. Dumbledore skrzywił się gwałtownie, ale chyba nikt poza mną tego nie zauważył.  
_Wara_ , pomyślałam, _to moje._  
\- Och, Cassandro. - powiedział Dumbledore cicho. Nie zareagowałam. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wróciłam do pakowania książek.  
*  
Zaproszenie do Hogwartu przyszło na początku lipca. W pierwszej chwili chciałam je zignorować, ale uznałam w końcu, że powinnam się stawić u dyrektora. Odkąd w pośpiechu wyprowadziliśmy kwaterę główną z Grimmauld Place, nie widziałam się z Dumbledore’em. W pracy udawałam, że wszystko jest w porządku i chyba nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, co właściwie zaszło w czerwcu w naszym Departamencie.  
Dobrze.  
Nie zdziwiłam się specjalnie, widząc w dyrektorskim gabinecie również Remusa, ściskającego w dłoniach jakąś kopertę. Od czerwca miałam kłopoty z przejmowaniem się czymkolwiek; czułam się tak, jakby ktoś mi dokładnie opakował emocje w watę i włożył do pudełka. Po prostu przywitałam się z Remusem i Dumbledore’em i usiadłam we wskazanym mi fotelu.  
Ręce Lunatyka drżały, widziałam to wyraźnie. O mało co nie rozciął sobie palców nożem do papieru. Dyrektor delikatnie wyjął nóż i kopertę z rąk Remusa i sam otworzył to, co na pewno było testamentem Syriusza. Przez chwilę patrzył na treść, ale jakby jej nie widział. Wreszcie oddał pergamin Remusowi. Ten spróbował oddać go mnie, ale mu nie pozwoliłam. Nie miałam energii na litość. Wobec tego Lunatyk wziął się w garść.  
\- Pozostając w pełni sił fizycznych, czarodziejskich i umysłowych…  
Czy istniało coś gorszego od tych słów, otwierających czyjś testament? Skoro był w pełni sił, nie powinien pisać swej ostatniej woli.  
\- Wszystkie ziemskie dobra ruchome i nieruchome zapisuję swemu synowi chrzestnemu, Harry’emu Potterowi… - odczytywał Remus lekko tylko zdławionym głosem. - W tym dom na Grimmauld Place dwanaście.  
Poczułam szybkie spojrzenie Dumbledore’a, rzucone w moim kierunku. Nie zareagowałam. Siedziałam sztywno wyprostowana w fotelu, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach. Remus czytał dalej, łamiącym się głosem przedzierał się przez listę rzeczy, zostawionych Harry’emu przez Syriusza. Prawie nie słyszałam słów. W głowie miałam dziwne, jednostajne brzęczenie. W połowie listy poczułam, że zaraz wybuchnę. Zerwałam się z fotela i zaczęłam krążyć po gabinecie dyrektora.  
\- Remusowi Lupinowi, z podziękowaniem i przeproszeniem za wszystko… - Remus urwał gwałtownie i doczytał końcówkę zdania w ciszy. Wbijałam wzrok w jeden z portretów, który bardzo usilnie udawał, że śpi. Usłyszałam urywane westchnienie i postanowiłam, że zapytam później.  
Dużo później.  
\- I wreszcie, Cassandrze Bennet, na wypadek, gdybym tego nie zdążył zrobić osobiście…  
Gwałtownie obróciłam się w jego stronę. Remus ze zdumieniem zajrzał do koperty. Po chwili wyjął mniejszą kopertę, lekko wypukłą. Zauważyłam, że wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Opanował się jednak szybko i podał mi kopertę, na której widniało moje nazwisko. Wypisane nonszalancką kaligrafią Syriusza, wyglądało zupełnie obco. Nie poruszyłam się.  
\- Cassie? - odezwał się łagodnie Remus po chwili. Otarłam oczy nadgarstkiem i sięgnęłam po kopertę. Wyczułam pod palcami regularną wypukłość. Lodowata ręka schwyciła mnie za gardło i przez chwilę myślałam, że zemdleję. Niech go szlag. Rozerwałam kopertę i wytrząsnęłam na dłoń srebrny pierścionek z szafirowym oczkiem.  
\- Cassie… - westchnął Remus tuż obok mnie.  
\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - zapytałam z pozornym spokojem. Dopiero po chwili skinął głową. Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu. Potem zajrzałam do koperty. Był tam jeszcze list, złożony we czworo.

 _Najdroższa Cass,_  
_Jeśli to czytasz…_  
_Och, sama wiesz. Sam nie wierzę, że to robię. Gryfoński romantyzm ani chybi. Tylko się nie śmiej! To takie… no wiesz… zabezpieczenie._  
_No dobra, może trochę tchórzę._  
_Wszystko zapisałem Harry’emu. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz. Jednak jest coś, z czego on nie będzie miał żadnego pożytku. Lunatyk pewnie się domyślił, no ale kogo innego miałem poprosić o pomoc? Tylko on mnie nie zabije śmiechem._  
_Jeśli czegokolwiek żałuję bardziej, niż czasu który mogłem poświęcić młodemu Potterowi, to czasu, który mogłem dzielić z Tobą. Może w to nie wierzysz, ale_

Następne kilka słów było starannie zamazanych. Przełknęłam łzy i spojrzałam na sam dół listu.

 _Jak widzisz, wciąż jestem tchórzem. Ale Ty wiesz. Myślę, że zawsze wiedziałaś, tylko nie chciałaś uwierzyć._  
_Pamiętasz? Kiedyś obiecałaś mi odpowiedź, jeśli zadam pytanie. Miałem pytać, jak „to wszystko się skończy”. Lata mijają, końca nie widać, a moja cierpliwość jest na wykończeniu. Uznaj pytanie za postawione i, nawet jeśli nie żyję, powiedz „tak”. I bądź szczęśliwa, Cass._  
_Zawsze Twój,_  
_Syriusz_

Remus i dyrektor przyglądali mi się uważnie. Zmięłam w pięści list Syriusza. Pamiętałam to pytanie, oczywiście - cóż, raczej prośbę, prawdę mówiąc - wygłoszone w Cardiff jakoś w ’80. „Chcę, żebyś dała mi szansę”, powiedział wtedy Syriusz, „kiedy to wszystko się skończy, w ten czy inny sposób”. No i się skończyło, chociaż raczej nie tak to sobie Syriusz wyobrażał.  
Otworzyłam dłoń, w której ściskałam srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem i przyglądałam mu się dłuższą chwilę. Wyglądał na nowy. Prosta obrączka, delikatna srebrzysta koronka wokół kamienia, który mógł być szafirem. Ostrożnie wsunęłam go na palec - na ten właściwy, serdeczny lewej dłoni - i pasował jak ulał. Nie chciałam zastanawiać się, co też mu strzeliło do głowy. Nie chciałam myśleć. Chciałam tylko, żeby to Syriusz wsuwał mi ten pierścionek na właściwe miejsce.  
\- Cassie? - usłyszałam głos Remusa. Spojrzałam na niego. Wciąż był bardzo blady. Powoli, nagle bardzo świadoma tego, że serce mi wali, a w głowie mam jednostajny szum, wymacałam fotel i usiadłam powoli. Dumbledore patrzył na nas ze współczuciem. Milczał. Bo w sumie co miał powiedzieć?  
Wszystko, co miałby mi do powiedzenia, już raz słyszałam. Wtedy, kiedy zginął Fabian Prewett.  
\- Przykro mi, Remus. - wykrztusiłam po długiej chwili ciężkiej ciszy. Lunatyk potrząsnął głową i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Pociągnęłam nosem. Odgarnęłam włosy z oczu. Oto, jak kończy się świat, ale życie trwa dalej i trzeba sobie jakoś radzić.  
Serce w kamień, łzy w lód, przemknęło mi przez głowę, może jednak nieźle byłoby być socjopatką.  
Wzięłam rozdygotany oddech i spojrzałam dyrektorowi w oczy.  
\- Więc co robimy dalej?  
*  
Biblioteka hogwarcka jak zawsze pachniała drewnem, pergaminem i kurzem bibliotecznym. Stałam przy półce i palcem wodziłam po grzbietach książek, usilnie skupiając uwagę na fakturze okładek i nierównościach tłoczeń. Srebrny pierścionek od czasu do czasu łapał światło i słał refleks prosto w moje oczy, ale starałam się to ignorować.  
\- A ty co tu robisz? Rok szkolny już się skończył!  
Wyrwana z zamyślenia o mało nie podskoczyłam.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani Pince. - wyjąkałam czując, że serce tłucze mi się o żebra jak jakiś młot parowy. Bibliotekarka przyjrzała mi się uważnie i dopiero po chwili łaskawie kiwnęła głową.  
\- Nie poznałam pani. - mruknęła. - Potrzebuje pani jakichś książek?  
Spojrzałam na półki. Wypakowane różnymi tomami o startych od intensywnego użytkowania grzbietach, zwykle były pełne pociechy. Teraz jednak książki wydawały mi się… martwe. Nieprzyjazne. Momentami wręcz niebezpieczne. Odwróciłam spojrzenie.  
\- Nie. - westchnęłam. - Ale byłam u dyrektora… postanowiłam zajrzeć. Już idę, dziękuję.  
Ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, jednak pani Pince miała sokole oczy. Złapała mnie za rękę i uważnie przyjrzała się mojej twarzy. Poczułam się solidnie nieswojo. Wiedziałam, jak wyglądam: nos i policzki czerwone, pogryzione wargi, oczy lekko opuchnięte, co pewnie było widać nawet mimo okularów. W mugolskich ciuchach, oczywiście nieco przydużych i powyciąganych nieromantycznie tu i ówdzie, pewnie wyglądałam jak półtora nieszczęścia.  
Pani Pince zacmokała. Przypatrywała się mi znad okularów, a oczy miała dziwnie bystre jak na starą bibliotekarkę.  
\- Pamiętam Syriusza Blacka. - powiedziała nagle. - Starszy z dwójki, prawda? Przystojny chłopak.  
Skinęłam głową. W gardle miałam solidnie wyrośniętą śliwkę.  
\- To prawda, co mówią? - zapytała prosto z mostu, ale jednocześnie jakoś miękko, ostrożnie. - Że jednak był niewinny?  
Exeter, Bristol, 1981; krater w ulicy jak po wybuchu gazu; krew, ludzkie krzyki, histeria; śmiech Syriusza, szczekliwy, histeryczny, na granicy obłędu.  
\- Był. - wykrztusiłam. Nagle poczułam łzy, wzbierające mi w oczach. Właściwie nie płakałam od tamtego dnia w czerwcu, chociaż czasem wymykało mi się kilka zbłąkanych łez. Nie był to jednak porządny płacz, ze szlochami, cieknącym nosem i gorącem uderzającym na twarz. Dopiero teraz, pod współczującym spojrzeniem starej bibliotekarki, pozwoliłam sobie na załamanie.  
Jak prawdziwa Krukonka, ryczałam wśród bibliotecznych półek, a pani Pince wciskała mi w ręce chusteczki.  
*  
Dzwonek do drzwi oderwał mnie od robienia kolacji. Klnąc pod nosem i wycierając ręce w ścierkę poszłam otworzyć. Na progu tkwił Remus, uśmiechnięty krzywo i przygięty pod ciężarem walizki.  
\- Cześć. - powiedział niepewnie. - Przeszkadzam?  
\- Skąd. - cofnęłam się, wpuszczając go do korytarza. - Właź. Robię zapiekankę, reflektujesz?  
\- Nie, dzięki...  
\- Cicho tam. - zamknęłam drzwi na zasuwkę. - To było pytanie retoryczne.  
Kazałam mu zostawić walizkę w salonie i posadziłam go w kuchni. Postawiłam czajnik na gazie - Remus, jak ja, wolał kawę przygotowywaną po mugolsku - i wróciłam do krojenia boczku. Zapiekanka musi być porządna, bez mięsnej wkładki się nie liczyło. A ja powoli robiłam się głodna jak wilk.  
\- Co słychać w wielkim świecie? - zapytałam, kiedy już ułożyłam cebulę, boczek i ziemniaki w naczyniu żaroodpornym i wsunęłam to do pieca. Remus wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Stara bida. - mruknął niechętnie. Nie naciskałam. Zaparzyłam dwie kawy i postawiłam przed nim kubek w jeżyki i jabłuszka. Podziękował roztargnionym uśmiechem. Usiadłam naprzeciwko i czekałam. W końcu puści farbę.  
\- Właścicielka wymówiła mi mieszkanie. - powiedział Remus nagle, odstawiając kubek na stół. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie.  
\- I co teraz? - zapytałam celnie, spokojnym tonem. Remus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nie wiem. - wyznał zza palców. - Nie mam pojęcia.  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Możesz zostać tutaj. - powiedziałam. - Miejsca jest dość. Tylko musiałbyś odgruzować z książek jeden z pokoi na górze.  
Remus opuścił ręce i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.  
\- Cass, ty żartujesz, prawda? - zapytał lekko drżącym tonem. - Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Mieszkam sama. - powiedziałam. - Mam dwa wolne pokoje. Mogłabym je komuś wynajmować, ale za dużo z tym zachodu. Zresztą, mało który czarodziej chce mieszkać w mugolskim Londynie. A mugol jednak by mi zawadzał, bo książki o magii leżą... no, sam widzisz. Wszędzie. - wykonałam gest w stronę salonu, w którym na stoliku leżały dwa tomy _Transmutacji akademickiej, Zaklęcia czasu i przestrzeni, Wykłady z runów antycznych_ i, dodatkowo, wypisy z _Necronomiconu_.  
Remus ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.  
\- Żeby nie było. - dodałam. - To nie litość.  
Spojrzał na mnie spod oka.  
\- Będziesz się dokładał, ile dasz radę. - ciągnęłam, ignorując to spojrzenie. - Zostaniesz, dopóki będziesz chciał. Ale oczekuję, że raz na tydzień zrobisz to swoje genialne spaghetti, Lupin. - wyszczerzyłam się. - Bez tego nie ma umowy.  
Skinął głową.  
\- No i trochę nudno tak. - dodałam po namyśle. - Gadać ciągle do telewizora.  
W jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. Uśmiech spłynął mi z twarzy i ukryłam się szybko za kubkiem w grzybki, podejrzanie podobne do muchomorów. Jakieś pytanie zawisło między mną i Remusem, ale nie zostało zadane. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie nadszedł jego czas.  
Co się odwlecze to nie uciecze...  
*  
Atmosfera w Ministerstwie robiła się bardziej napięta z każdym dniem. Aurorzy latali, jakby im kto różdżki w tyłki powtykał i ustawił na Zaklęcie Łaskoczące. Tylko u nas, w piwnicy, było w miarę cicho i spokojnie, na szczęście. Miałam poważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż interesowanie się zamieszaniem w Biurze Aurorów. Tim, wkurwiony jak stado chimer, miotał się po Departamencie i rzucał zaklęcia zabezpieczające na wszystko, od klamek u drzwi po biurka. Niespecjalnie się dziwiłam. Od dawna miał totalnego jobla na punkcie bezpieczeństwa Departamentu. Wydarzenia z czerwca uważał za osobistą zniewagę.  
Zaczęła mnie odwiedzać Tonks, mniej więcej raz na dwa tygodnie. Wyglądała na przybitą. Pozbyła się różowych włosów, teraz nosiła fryzurę w mysim kolorze, zapewne jej naturalnym. Robiłam jej kawę i czekałam, wypełniając co łatwiejsze raporty. Czasem opowiadała mi o wydarzeniach z frontu, z pościgów i śledztw, częściej po prostu siedziała, rzucając jakieś luźne komentarze. Obserwowałam ją uważnie. Coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy.  
Powoli wyrabialiśmy sobie z Remusem jakąś rutynę domową. Ja rano wstawałam pierwsza i robiłam cały dzbanek kawy. Remus zwykle zjawiał się, kiedy dokańczałam śniadanie. Pomagał mi w tych ostatnich dwóch-trzech krokach i razem jedliśmy, mało rozmawiając. Potem ja leciałam do pracy, a Remus brał się do tych zleceń, jakie otrzymywał z różnych źródeł. O ile wiedziałam, najczęściej poprawiał jakieś prace naukowe, opracowywał bibliografie, uzupełniał przypisy... Z moją biblioteczką miał na pewno ułatwione zadanie, ale sama świadomość, że robi coś odpowiedniego raczej dla studenta, nieco mnie bolała. W końcu Remus miał wszelkie kwalifikacje do nauczania.  
Próbowałam pytać w UA i u nas, ale wolnych miejsc nie było. Nie wyskakiwałam na dzień dobry z lupinowym wilkołactwem, oczywiście, ale i tak wszędzie odprawiali mnie z kwitkiem. Kiedy powiedziałam o tym Remusowi, wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- To dość normalne. - powiedział. - Ale i tak dzięki.  
Kiedy wspomniałam o wizytach Tonks, Remus zrobił się nerwowy i szybko zmienił temat.  
Nabrałam podejrzeń.  
*  
\- Że co.  
\- Cassandro. - dyrektor był blady i miał jakby problemy z oddychaniem. Jego ręka, spoczywająca na biurku, wyglądała źle, jak poparzona, końcówki palców miał sczerniałe. - To najlepsze, co możemy teraz zrobić.  
\- Mnie nie chodzi o to, że pan chce dzieciaka uświadamiać. - zdenerwowałam się. - To się chwali, Bóg z wami i krzyżyk na drogę. Ale mnie się nie podoba to, że znowu chce mnie pan wkopać w przedzieranie się przez jakieś, cholera, papiery!  
Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie z łagodnym wyrzutem. Zignorowałam to. Wiedziałam, że zachowuję się strasznie dziecinnie, ale nie miałam sił na bardziej dojrzałe podejście do sprawy.  
\- Żeby to jeszcze były jakieś książki... - warczałam dalej. - Ale pan chce ode mnie zakopania się w genealogiach, artykułach prasowych, księgach rodzinnych, może mugolskich książkach parafialnych, w jakichś rejestrach, cholera wie gdzie... I skąd ja to niby mam brać?  
Rzeczą, której nie cierpiałam w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, był brak archiwum narodowego. Za namiastkę służyły rekordy personalne składowane w Ministerstwie, ale to była patchworkowa robota, dziurawa i absolutnie niedostępna dla nikogo. Starożytne rody natomiast trzymały swoje genealogie pod kluczem, strzegąc ich zazdrośnie przed wszystkimi przedstawicielami „plebsu”. Nie miałam dostępu do źródeł, których ode mnie wymagał dyrektor.  
No i nie mówię już, że byłoby to cholernie czasochłonne, a wobec braku Anety na miejscu ledwo wyrabiałam w pracy z bieżącymi zadaniami. Doba jakoś nie chciała się wydłużyć. I o ile mogłam podejrzewać Dumbledore’a o próby zrobienia mi radykalnej terapii zajęciem, istniały pewne, cholera, granice. Nie twierdziłam, że otrząsnęłam się ze śmierci Syriusza, bo tak nie było. Ale zakopanie się z górką w ciężkiej, czasochłonnej robocie papierowej na pewno nie było remedium na moją żałobę.  
Nie potrzebowałam zajęcia - jakoś sobie radziłam z żalem i stratą. Potrzebowałam tylko czasu, by się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli i ciężaru srebrnego pierścionka na palcu.  
\- Cassandro, jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która ma na tyle samozaparcia, zacięcia i spostrzegawczości, by podołać zadaniu. - głos Dumbledore’a był cichy, ale stanowczy.  
\- A profesor McGonagall? - burknęłam.  
\- Jej częsta nieobecność w Hogwarcie zwróciłaby uwagę. - westchnął Dumbledore jakby smutno. - A ty, jako niewymowna, masz świetny powód wsadzać nos w nieswoje sprawy.  
Przyjrzałam się dyrektorowi ze złością.  
\- Więc dlatego kazał mi pan startować do niewymownych. - powiedziałam. - Bo to mi dawało świetny powód, by wsadzać nos w nieswoje sprawy pod pozorem wykonywania obowiązków służbowych.  
Dumbledore wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego.  
\- Ale wyszło ci to na dobre, prawda?  
Na końcu języka miałam jakiś komentarz o „większym dobru”, wtykaniu nosa w nieswoje sprawy, mieszaniu się w cudze życie i pociąganiu za sznurki, ale zmilczałam. Tak, wyszło mi to na dobre, w końcu byłam całkiem zadowolona ze swojego życia i kariery, ale, cholera jasna w pysk, jakoś mimo wszystko nieprzyjemnie. Chociaż jedno Dumbledore’owi trzeba było przyznać: był przewidujący. Jego plany sięgały daleko. Ukrywał asy w różnych rękawach i manipulował ludźmi, jak chciał.  
Wstałam.  
\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. - powiedziałam świadoma, że to właściwie kapitulacja z mojej strony. Dumbledore też to wiedział, bo uśmiechnął się i skinął mi głową. Pożegnałam się i opuściłam jego gabinet, lekko poirytowana. Znalazł sobie, cholera, pomocnika. Kiedy ja, do diabła, mam jeść? Spać? Robić cokolwiek, co nie jest albo pracą w Departamencie, albo szukaniem cholera wie czego, cholera wie gdzie, właściwie?  
Mamrocząc gniewnie pod nosem, skierowałam się do biblioteki. Skoro już tu byłam, mogłam oddać książki i spróbować wynegocjować u pani Pince przedłużenie na Magię w liczbach. Po drodze natknęłam się na Snape’a. Na mój widok zrobił minę jeszcze kwaśniejszą niż zwykle.  
\- Bennet. - powitał mnie lodowatym tonem.  
\- Snape. - odparłam nie cieplej. - Nie miałam cię za takiego służbistę. Rok szkolny zaczyna się dopiero za tydzień, a ty już na posterunku?  
\- Dyrektor mnie wezwał. - warknął Snape. - Nie twój interes.  
Uniosłam brew.  
\- Jak zawsze niedostępny. - powiedziałam. - No to powodzenia.  
Snape skinął mi głową i poszedł w diabły. Gapiłam się za nim przez chwilę, a głowę miałam przyjemnie opróżnioną z myśli. Potem, nie wiedzieć czemu, pojawiło się skojarzenie.  
Oddech Łapy był gorący na moim policzku, jego dłonie twarde; bardzo delikatnie dotykał moich ust; pachniał wilgotną psią sierścią, deszczem i gorącym piaskiem; żar Madagaskaru wygasał powoli wokół nas, a zachodzące słońce malowało ocean pastelową czerwienią i pomarańczem.  
Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki powolny, wdech, by się uspokoić. Głupio byłoby rozryczeć się na hogwarckim korytarzu. Świadków może i nie byłoby zbyt dużo, ale jednak...  
Zdołałam się opanować i podjęłam wędrówkę do biblioteki. Pani Pince, wiecznie na miejscu, właśnie ostrożnie przenosiła jakiś ogromny tom z półki na stanowisko konserwatorskie. Na mój widok ucieszyła się wyraźnie, chociaż objawiło się to tylko zdawkowym skinieniem głowy w moją stronę. Rąbnęłam torbą, wypakowaną książkami, o ladę i zaczęłam wypakowywać tomy. Pani Pince spokojnie przygotowała swój wolumin do naprawy i podeszła, wycierając ręce w fartuch.  
Udało mi się wynegocjować Żanecie przedłużenie. Musiałam się uciec do wszystkich znanych mi sztuczek dyplomacji i przysiąc na wszystko, co tylko możliwe, że nie dam książek uszkodzić. Pani Pince miała jednak same dobre doświadczenia z pożyczaniem swoich cennych tomów mojemu zespołowi i nie robiła więcej kłopotu niż to było absolutnie niezbędne. Uzyskałam zgodę już po upływie dwóch godzin.  
Przeczekałam procedurę wpisywania książek w poprawne rubryczki i przybijania odpowiednich pieczątek we właściwe miejsca. Pani Pince robiła to wszystko szybko i sprawnie. Obserwując to, powzięłam postanowienie ogarnięcia naszej departamentowej biblioteki, która rozpełzła się po terenie całego Departamentu. Natykałam się na księgi porzucone w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Trzeba było coś z tym zrobić.  
Ale to może kiedy nie będę siedziała w pracy po dziesięć godzin i mimo tego ledwo nadganiała najważniejsze rzeczy.  
*  
_Cass, coś tu jest nie tak_  
_Cass, pomóż mi_  
_Cass, ratuj_  
_Cass_  
_Cass!_  
  
\- Cass. Cassie. Cassandra!  
Poderwałam się z łóżka, o mało co nie przywalając czołem Lupinowi w zęby. Remus zdołał odskoczyć, unosząc obie ręce w geście obronnym. Złapałam oddech i poczułam na skórze gwałtowny chłód. Zauważyłam, że dygoczę jakbym miała wysoką gorączkę, a pościel jest dziwnie wilgotna. Dotknęłam czoła: mokre. Opuściłam dłoń i spojrzałam na Remusa. Jego oczy lśniły dziwnie w świetle z ulicy.  
\- Zapalę światło. - mruknął i sięgnął nade mną do włącznika. Pstryknęło. Udało mi się zamknąć oczy zanim w pokoju zrobiło się jasno. Odczekałam kilka sekund i ostrożnie uchyliłam powieki.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytałam ochryple.  
\- Krzyczałaś.  
No cholera jasna w pysk. Sięgnęłam po okulary i starannie nałożyłam je na nos, unikając wzroku Lupina. Wyrzutu tam nie było, była za to diabelna troska. W przydużych, rozdeptanych spodniach od dresu i koszulce za dużej o co najmniej dwa numery, Lunatyk wyglądał bardzo krucho.  
\- Zły sen? - zapytał Remus po chwili. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Odrzuciłam koc i wstałam. Bardzo chciało mi się pić. Remus podążył za mną do kuchni, nie zadając więcej pytań. Zegar nad piekarnikiem pokazywał trzecią rano.  
Cudownie. Teoretycznie wstaję za trzy godziny. Wlałam wodę do czajnika i postawiłam go na gazie. Remus, wciąż bez słowa, podał mi puszkę kawy. Potrzymałam ją chwilę w ręku, gapiąc się bezmyślnie na napis Jacobs Gold, zanim odstawiłam kawę na półkę i wzięłam opakowanie czekolady w proszku.  
\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - zapytał Remus niepewnie.  
\- Nic takiego. - mruknęłam. - Cardiff mi się nałożyło na… parę innych rzeczy. Bywa.  
Zrobiłam czekoladę dla siebie oraz dla niego i usiadłam za stołem, otaczając kubek dłońmi. Ciepła porcelana w jeżyki była uspokajająca. Remus nie pytał więcej; chyba doskonale wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Po prostu siedział naprzeciwko mnie, popijając czekoladę z własnego kubka w maliny.  
\- Cassie, mogę ci zadać pytanie? - powiedział nagle Lunatyk, odstawiając kubek na stół. Spojrzałam na niego znad krawędzi własnego. Szybko poszło. Spodziewałam się, że zaczeka z tym dłużej.  
\- Strzelaj. - mruknęłam.  
\- Czy, gdyby Syriusz zapytał wcześniej… zgodziłabyś się?  
Zaskoczył mnie. Nie tego pytania się spodziewałam. Powoli pociągnęłam z kubka. Musiałam się zastanowić. Czy, gdyby Łapa zapytał podczas jednego z tych wieczorów, które spędzałam na Grimmauld Place… gdybym usłyszała pytanie i zobaczyła srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze nie wyobrażałam sobie świata bez Syriusza... Czy odpowiedziałabym „tak”?  
\- Nie wiem. - odparłam cicho. Remus drgnął, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Chyba nie oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi. - Chciałabym móc powiedzieć… móc wierzyć… że zgodziłabym się. Naprawdę bym chciała. Ale prawda jest taka, że zwyczajnie nie wiem. Miał jednakowe szanse na obie opcje.  
Remus pokiwał wolno głową. Przez chwilę w milczeniu sączyliśmy nasze czekolady. Kciukiem obracałam na palcu srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem, do ciężaru którego już przywykłam.  
\- Jakoś od szóstej klasy byłem pewien, że kiedyś się pobierzecie. - powiedział nagle Lunatyk. - Potem ty strzeliłaś focha, Łapa się wkurzył i zaczął chodzić z Dorcas, a potem wszystko jebło. A kiedy wyglądało, że może jednak… - urwał i zasłonił się kubkiem.  
\- A ja zawsze byłam przekonana, że umrę jako stara panna. - spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć.  
\- I teraz siedzimy w twojej kuchni jak te sieroty… - głos się Remusowi złamał. Wyciągnęłam rękę i położyłam dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, lejąc ciche łzy do stygnącej czekolady.


	2. Chapter 2

Na początku października wybrałam się do Hogwartu z zamiarem przedstawienia Dumbledore’owi tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć na temat Voldemorta już po ukończeniu przezeń szkoły. Nie było tego dużo, no bo niby skąd. Zdołałam dotrzeć do starych rejestrów pracowniczych kilkudziesięciu przedsiębiorstw, parających się niezbyt legalnym obrotem niezbyt legalnych przedmiotów. Ile wysiłku, czasu i, nie oszukujmy się, pieniędzy na łapówki mnie to kosztowało, to wiedziałam tylko ja.  
No, za te łapówki to planowałam Dumbledore’a pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności. W końcu nie śpię na pieniądzach, do diaska, a pensja niewymownej, choć całkiem przyjemna, nie była aż tak wysoka. Niech dyrektor płaci. Gotówką, w książkach, obojętne.  
Pogoda była, delikatnie mówiąc, pod psem. Pod zdechłym Azorkiem, jak to mawiał mój świętej pamięci dziadek. Wiało, waliło śniegiem jakby był grudzień, a nie połowa października, a zimno było tak, że oddech zamarzał mi na okularach. Szybkim truchtem szłam od stacji w Hogsmeade do Hogwartu, nie po raz pierwszy zadowolona z moich wieloletnich biegów w każdej pogodzie. I dobrze było jednak wyrwać się z biura. Od trzech miesięcy atmosfera w Departamencie powoli, acz stale, robiła się nieznośna. Tim ani myślał odpuścić, zabezpieczając wszystko na sto pięćdziesiątą stronę, a to solidnie utrudniało nam życie.  
Na dodatek Daniel, przyjęty do mojego zespołu za Brodericka Bode’a, dalej nie do końca ogarniał nasz sposób pracy. No, trudno, kiedyś się nauczy.  
Dobrze było mieć pretekst do odwiedzenia Hogwartu - książki pani Pince ciążyły mi na ramieniu jak cegły - i wyrwać się z tej nerwowej, dusznej atmosfery. Dlatego dość radośnie weszłam do zamku i zaczęłam się wyplątywać z szalika, oblepionego topniejącym śniegiem. Włosy i płaszcz również miałam zaśnieżone dokumentnie, i teraz biały puch opadał ze mnie, zostawiając na posadzce brudne kałuże. Filch się nie ucieszy, widząc plamy znaczące moją trasę, ale to już trudno.  
Jak najszybciej przebiegłam hogwarckimi korytarzami. Było już późno i tylko nieliczni uczniowie pryskali mi z drogi, głównie z szóstej i siódmej klasy. Natknęłam się na profesor Sprout, która powitała mnie roztargnionym tonem i upewniła się, że pamiętam o zadaniu domowym na jutro. Minęłam jednego z aurorów, przypisanego do patrolowania Hogwartu. Ten tylko przyjrzał mi się uważnie, skojarzył moje nazwisko z moją twarzą i zbladł. Zrejterował pośpiesznie, a mnie się momentalnie poprawił humor.  
Dotarłam do wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z chimerą, pilnującą drzwi. Hasło hasłami, ale Dumbledore nie ufał sowom na tyle, by im powierzać hasło do swojego gabinetu. Co nie znaczyło, że nie miałam swoich sposobów na dostanie się do środka. Dumbledore lubił słodycze, mugolskie i czarodziejskie tak samo.  
Odgadnięcie hasła zajęło mi jakieś pięć minut. Weszłam do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i zawiesiłam się. Gdybym miała nieco mniej zwariowane poczucie humoru, mogłabym się wystraszyć, rzucić na ratunek. Ale tak, to tylko zdusiłam nerwowy chichocik i wycofałam się. Dyrektor był bardzo, bardzo zajęty.  
Razem z młodym Potterem stali z głowami zanurzonymi w myślodsiewni stojącej na biurku; ręce w zwisie, kolana z lekka ugięte i zablokowane przez zawieszenie w przestrzeni międzymagicznej. Widok był zabawny, i gdybym tylko miała przy sobie aparat, zdecydowanie zrobiłabym jakieś zdjęcie. A więc tak wyglądają te ich zajęcia. Cóż, pewnie był to najszybszy i najprostszy sposób uświadomienia Harry’ego co do pewnych kwestii. Oczy uczą się prędzej niż słuch.  
W drodze na dół natknęłam się na Snape’a.  
\- Nie chcesz tam wchodzić. - powiedziałam prawie wesoło. - Uwierz mi, nie chcesz.  
Uniósł brew pytająco. Rzucił spojrzenie w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora, ale nie ruszył w tamtą stronę. Najwyraźniej uznał, że tym razem może mi zaufać. Razem zeszliśmy na dół.  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że dostałeś robotę nauczyciela obrony. - powiedziałam tonem zagajania konwersacji. Wzruszył lekko ramionami. Rzuciłam mu jedno ze swoich Spojrzeń. - Nie boisz się?  
\- Niby czego? - zaciekawił się chłodno.  
\- No, wiesz. Ta klątwa, co wisi nad stanowiskiem. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. - To może być twój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie.  
\- Zawsze byłaś niezła z oklumencji, Bennet. - Snape przyglądał mi się, mrużąc oczy. Doskonale wiedziałam, że próbuje mnie badać; czułam się silnie nieswojo i odbierałam cień wrażenia, jakby ktoś mnie smyrał piórkiem po włosach. Wytrzymałam to spojrzenie; nie ze mną te numery, stary. Swego czasu udało mi się wygrać pojedynek na spojrzenia z Dumbledore’em. Chociaż, przyznaję, byłam wtedy nieźle wkurwiona. Ze Snape’em było mi dużo łatwiej; w końcu pamiętałam doskonale, jak w szóstej klasie rozkwasiłam mu nos. - Ale nie wygląda mi to na zwykłe bariery.  
Prychnęłam.  
\- Samokontrola. - powiedziałam. - Mam tyle roboty, że muszę myśleć o wszystkim naraz. To, co widzisz… lub wydaje ci się, że widzisz… to tylko pozory. Szum informacyjny. Mogą tam być rzeczy… cholernie ważne. Ale, podejrzewam… jak by to ująć… nierelewantne.  
Snape pozwolił sobie na coś, co przy odrobinie wysiłku można było uznać za krzywy półuśmieszek.  
\- Chyba nie wierzysz w ten uczniowski przesąd, Bennet. - powiedział chłodno. - O stanowisku profesora obrony.  
\- Niewiara niewiarą, Snape. - rozłożyłam ręce. - Statystyka nie jest po twojej stronie.  
\- Powinnaś znać takie mugolskie powiedzenie. - warknął Snape. - Istnieją trzy rodzaje kłamstwa: kłamstwo, wierutne kłamstwo i statystyka. A teraz wybacz, jestem zajęty.  
Ubawił mnie nieco tym starym jak świat, ale wciąż zabawnym dowcipem. Skąd on zna mugolskie żarciki? Jednak zanim zdążyłam wydobyć z siebie jakiś cierpki komentarz na ten temat, Snape zawinął połami swej nietoperzowatej szaty i odszedł.  
*  
Po czym ocenić stosunek pracodawcy do pracownika? Po stanie kibli w miejscu pracy.  
W Hogwarcie łazienki dla uczniów były dość skromne, ale ładnie utrzymane, wykładane gładkim kamieniem, z eleganckimi kabinami prysznicowymi i miękkim papierem w toaletach. Toalety w korytarzach, między klasami, również wpasowywały się w tę estetykę, nie miały tylko pryszniców. Łazienki ciała profesorskiego były całkiem imponujące, z wannami i różnymi bajerami; ale to były łazienki innego typu, znajdujące się w kwaterach profesorskich, właściwie niedostępne bez zaproszenia właściciela. Jeszcze osobną kwestią była łazienka prefektów i kapitanów drużyn quidditcha; właściwie nie była to łazienka per se, ale małe spa, z ogromnym basenem wpuszczonym w podłogę i marmurowymi sedesami. Pełen luksus.  
Na Uniwersytecie Aurorów łazienki były skromniutkie, nieduże, ale czyste i wiecznie pachnące odświeżającymi zaklęciami, głównie miętowymi. Ktoś miał poczucie humoru i papier toaletowy był głównie różowy, a na spłuczkach widniało godło uniwerku (co mnie niesamowicie śmieszyło za każdą wizytą w toalecie). Na drzwiach wisiały dowcipne karteczki, w imieniu sedesów proszące korzystających o nie zapychanie ich ręcznikami papierowymi. Studencka brać lubiła i szanowała swe toalety.  
Nie można tego było powiedzieć o kiblach w Ministerstwie. Przybytki te nie zasługiwały na żadne eufemizmy w rodzaju „łazienki”, „toalety” czy „świątyni dumania”. To były kible, mówiąc prosto i ordynarnie, małe i ciemne. Na dodatek papier, rzecz podstawowa, był wyraźnie najtańszego sortu. Jak ktoś miał problem żołądkowy w pracy, wychodził z kibla nie dość, że przyduszony, to jeszcze z bolącym tyłkiem. Nie wiedziałam, z czego robią tę srajtaśmę, ale podejrzewałam papier gazetowy (Prorok Codzienny się w sumie świetnie nadawał) wymieszany z papierem ściernym w proporcji jeden do jeden.  
Nienawidziłam chodzić do klopa w pracy. Ale cóż, z fizjologią nie podyskutujesz.  
Trzasnęłam drzwiami od kibla i wróciłam do gabinetu. Na miejscu już warował Tim Carborough, rozczochrany, zakurzony i z obłąkanym spojrzeniem. Ups, będzie się działo.  
\- Cassandra! - wykrzyknął na mój widok. - Zbawienie moje!  
\- Ja nic nie wiem. - zareagowałam odruchowo.  
\- Nie pierdziel. Powiedz mi, jaki wektor miało to twoje ostatnie zaklęcie tarczowate.  
\- Na cholerę ci mój wektor?!  
\- Bo próbujemy odwrócić biegun na drzwiach do Sali Myśli i nam się matematyka nie zgadza. - wyjaśnił Tim, a w oczach miał szaleństwo. - Nie działa, a powinno. Jeden z moich się już wziął do rekalibrowania całej siatki, ale go powstrzymałem.  
\- I wasze powodzenie zależy od wektora jednego z moich zaklęć, jakie tam rzuciliście? - upewniłam się.  
\- Tak. Dawaj numerologię, wezmę to na klatę.  
Przyglądałam się Timowi sceptycznie. Jeśli szło o psychologię, myślenie i mapy myśli, był jedyny do tej roboty. Jeśli szło o zaawansowaną teorię magii i zaklęcia w ujęciu liczbowym... cóż. Tu już można byłoby do niego mówić po chińsku, efekt i zrozumienie byłyby dokładnie na tym samym poziomie.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sam wektor guzik ci da, prawda? - zapytałam ostrożnie. - Potrzebujesz jeszcze punktu wariancji na siatce. I algorytmu dla zmiennych wejściowych. Zaklęcia tarczowate są przepuszczające, wiesz o tym, nie?  
Tim wbił palce we włosy i jęknął.  
\- Cass, nie pomagasz.  
\- Daruj, no ale co ja ci zrobię. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Mogę ci to obliczyć, ale czego ty wymagasz od zaklęcia tarczowatego? Musicie móc tam rzucać zaklęcia. Odwrócisz temu biegun na pełne odbijanie i pierwsza lepsza diagnostyka wywróci cię na lewą stronę. Po co to ruszasz w ogóle, szefie?  
Tim zajęczał coś o bezpieczeństwie. Warknęłam hiszpańskie przekleństwo.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. - powiedziałam.  
\- Ja wcale nie przesadzam! - zaperzył się Carborough. - Włamała nam się do Departamentu banda piętnastolatków!  
\- Włamała nam się do Departamentu banda śmierciożerców. - poprawiłam go z irytacją. - Oni wleźli tu pierwsi i porozbrajali, co mogli. A Rookwood dużo wiedział, cholera jasna w pysk. Więc może zamiast dokładać zaklęć gdzie popadnie, jak popadnie i nie wiadomo właściwie, po co, to byśmy po prostu zmodyfikowali procedury, hasła i dostępy?  
Tim wybałuszył na mnie oczy.  
\- To jest myśl. - stwierdził, a ja o mało co nie zasunęłam mu fangi w nos. Dlaczego muszę myśleć nawet za niego?  
*  
W święta przeżyłam kryzys. Depresja i strata walnęła we mnie tuż po teleportacji w ogródku rodziców. Zobaczyłam jasność Kalifornii, przypomniałam sobie, że kiedyś obiecałam Syriuszowi go tu zabrać, i to wystarczyło, by moja starannie wypracowana samokontrola poszła na łączkę. Tata, który wiedział i rozumiał więcej, niż się spodziewałam, zajął się mną najtroskliwiej jak umiał. Mama, zmartwiona jak rzadko, usiłowała mnie namówić na przedłużenie urlopu. Powinnam to zrobić. I należało mi się. Jednak nie mogłam się zdobyć na napisanie do Tima, którego zostawiłam z rozgrzebanym projektem nowych procedur zabezpieczeń.  
Całe dnie spędzałam sama, na plaży jakąś milę od domu rodziców. Oddychałam głęboko, próbując narzucić sobie tę kontrolę, jaką miałam jeszcze w Londynie. Jednak nie udawało mi się to. Wieczorne spacery nie pomagały. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie miałam siły ani ochoty biegać; buty, zabrane specjalnie w tym celu, leżały na dnie plecaka, nietknięte od mojego przyjazdu.  
Morze szumiało cicho. Fale równomiernie biły o brzeg. Słońce zachodziło powoli, malując ocean na czerwono i kobaltowo. Stałam, wciskając ręce do kieszeni bluzy, i obserwowałam kalifornijski zachód słońca. Słyszałam dzieci, bawiące się dalej na plaży, słyszałam nawoływania schodzących z oceanu surferów, słyszałam głosy ulicy, na tyle dalekie, by zdawały się nierealne.  
Spokój Kalifornii mnie przerażał. Tu, gdzie zwykle odpoczywałam, wyciszałam się, robiłam przemeblowanie myśli, teraz stałam się kłębkiem nerwów. Spokój był tam, na zewnątrz, dla mnie niedostępny. Mimo cichego szumu morza i śmiechów dzieci, w samym centrum mnie trwała panika, solidna i okopana. Jeszcze mogłam ją kontrolować, jeszcze nie odmawiałam wychodzenia z łóżka, ale jak długo, jak długo jeszcze...  
(Chłód poranka, ciemność pokoju, miękkie satyny pościeli. Pytanie: czy chciałabyś mi obiecać... I odpowiedź: Nie, bo mogę tej obietnicy nie dotrzymać.)  
Po głowie krążył mi wiersz, na który natknęłam się w jednej z książek, które stały w biblioteczce na Grimmauld Place dwanaście.

 _Unter der Linden_  
_Bei der Heide,_  
_Wo unser zweier Bett gemacht,_  
_Da mögt ihr finden,_  
_Wie wir beide_  
_Pflückten im Grase der Blumen Pracht._  
_Vor dem Wald im tiefen Tal,_  
_Tandaradei!_  
_Lieblich sang die Nachtigall_

\- _Tandaradei_. - wymruczałam w stronę morza, obojętnego jak zawsze. To brzmiało jak zaklęcie, i może nawet kiedyś zaklęciem było. Walther von der Vogelweide, o ile mi było wiadomo, był tak znanym bardem, że jego pieśni sięgnęły mugolskich uszu. Blackowie zawsze mieli kontynentalne ciągoty, niemiecka poezja średniowieczna wcale mnie nie zdziwiła.  
I pasowała do Syriusza, do jego niskiego głosu i lekkiej chrypki. Choć Łapa wolał brzmienie języka francuskiego - i całkiem sprawnie się nim posługiwał - niemiecki w jego ustach na pewno brzmiałby... pociągająco.  
Wciągnęłam w płuca szybko stygnące, morskie powietrze i spróbowałam zatrzymać myśl. Powoli robiła się zbyt duża, bym zdołała utrzymać ją w głowie i nie wybuchnąć. Panika zaczynała rozwalać okopy i szaleć po obszarach, w które nie chciałam się zapuszczać. Takich, jak _zapach pierników i rozlanego soku dyniowego, to chyba święta w piątej klasie_ te nieliczne szczęśliwe momenty, które pamiętałam ze szkoły. I jeszcze bardziej _nieliczne pocałunki jak kradzież czegoś świętego, dotyk gorączkowy jak niepewność jutra_ momenty, które pamiętałam z Cardiff.  
Piasek był mokry pod moimi stopami. Ocean pokrywał się głęboką szarością i kobaltem, a dzieci już dawno poszły do domu.  
*  
Potarłam mocno oczy.  
\- To nic nie da, profesorze. - powiedziałam ze zmęczeniem. - Możemy to przeglądać w kółko, a i tak nie wyciągniemy z tego więcej. Można ze sporą dozą prawdopodobieństwa podejrzewać, że czarka Helgi Hufflepuff jest jednym z horkruksów. - z powrotem włożyłam okulary na nos. - Ale gdzie ona się znajduje, to już mnie stanowczo przerasta.  
Dumbledore w zamyśleniu pociągnął z kubka w słoneczka i zrobił nieodgadnioną minę. Ostrożnie, jakby niepewnie, zajrzał do naczynia.  
Siedzieliśmy w mojej kuchni, zawalonej książkami i notatkami.  
\- Co to jest, Cassandro?  
\- Kawa z czekoladą i chili. - odparłam nieuważnie, sięgając po Dziedzictwo krwi. - Czy to możliwe, że Chefsiba jednak zostawiła komuś w spadku czarkę?  
Dyrektor w zamyśleniu przelewał łyk kawy z jednego policzka pod drugi. Wyraźnie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Obserwowałam to znad moich notatek o asortymencie Burkesa z czterdziestego siódmego roku. Wreszcie Dumbledore przełknął kawę z domieszką czekolady i chili. Jakby lekko wytrzeszczył oczy, zakaszlał i dyskretnie otarł kącik oka. Stłumiłam wredny chichocik. Wiedziałam doskonale, ile tam dodałam chili… i trochę mi się sypnęło, delikatnie rzecz ujmując.  
\- Niespecjalnie. - powiedział dyrektor, lekko tylko przytłumionym głosem. - Jej spadkobiercy dokładnie przeszukali dom i czarki tam nie było. Mało kto w ogóle wiedział, że czarka znajduje się w jej posiadaniu. Borgin i Burkes… jej wnuczka z mężem… No i Voldemort, oczywiście.  
Albus Dumbledore, czasem pieszczotliwie zwany Dropsem, nerwy miał ze stali, a kubeczki smakowe chyba z żelaza. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i dolał sobie kawy, która przy odrobinie dobrych chęci mogłaby wypalać zamki.  
\- No, w rejestrze sklepu Borgina i Burkesa z okolic czterdziestego szóstego jej nie ma. - stuknęłam książką o czoło, kryjąc uśmieszek. - Na litość boską, w ten sposób tego nie znajdziemy za cholerę. - trzasnęłam tomem o stół.  
\- A co z twoimi zaklęciami lokalizującymi? - zapytał dyrektor, upiwszy kolejny łyk kawy a la Bennet. Zastanowiłam się. Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Odpada. - mruknęłam. - Przecież to może być wszędzie, dosłownie na całym świecie. Na szczycie Mount Everest i na dnie Rowu Mariańskiego. W samej teorii, mechanizm takiego zaklęcia nawet byłby możliwy, ale w praktyce: nie ma mowy.  
\- Dobra, zostawmy więc czarkę. - zdecydował dyrektor niezbyt uradowanym tonem. - Co z innymi horkruksami?  
\- Wiemy, że miecz Gryffindora jest bezpieczny. - potarłam czoło. - Nie mamy pojęcia, co z czarką, medalionem i tiarą. Pierścień Gauntów jest zniszczony, tak samo dziennik Toma Riddle’a. Uznając, że stworzył tych cholerstw sześć... jesteśmy w czarnej i głębokiej.  
\- Uznając, że sześć... - mruknął dyrektor.  
\- Mogło być mniej? - już się ucieszyłam.  
\- Raczej więcej niż mniej.  
\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiłam się. Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie z powagą. Odstawił kubek w słoneczka.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś bliżej przyjrzała się... sposobowi. - powiedział. - Rytuałowi. Zaklęciu, czy jakkolwiek to nazwać, jakim tworzy się horkruksa.  
\- Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej... - powiedziałam kwaśno po chwili niezbyt przyjemnej ciszy. - Pomyślałabym, że chce mnie pan wepchnąć w czarną magię.  
\- Ufam twojemu krukońskiemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi. - odparł Dumbledore z żelaznym spokojem. Mało mnie cholera nie wzięła. Zdrowy rozsądek, serio? Już nie miał się czego uczepić, tylko mojego rozsądku?  
\- A dokładnej analizy rytuału rezurekcyjnego pan nie chce? - westchnęłam ciężko. To miałam i mogłam mu dać od razu. Bogowie chrońcie Zygmunta Drozda z Polski, który skierował mnie na właściwe tory poszukiwań jeszcze na Madagaskarze. Słowiański szamanizm, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, był całkiem niezłym kawałkiem magii. Fascynującym. Na dodatek, nie była to dokładnie czarna magia, chociaż nie nazwałabym tego również jasną stroną Mocy. To było coś na pograniczu, coś bardzo naturalnego i przez to prymitywnego, posiadającego jednak niesamowity potencjał. Wcale się nie dziwiłam Voldemortowi, że po to sięgnął.  
\- Zresztą, na wałek panu dokładny przebieg zaklęcia na horkruksy? - zapytałam. Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - mruknął. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że w takim przypadku bycie enigmatycznym i posługiwanie się ogólnikami wcale nie jest ani pomocne, ani mile widziane? - powiedziałam zimno. Dumbledore rzucił mi krzywy, przepraszający uśmiech. Poddałam się. Dyrektor najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ani odrobinę wtajemniczyć mnie w swoje wielkie plany ratowania świata.  
\- Pokazałem Harry’emu wspomnienie profesora Slughorna. - powiedział Dumbledore po chwili, wyraźnie niechętnie. - Chcę wiedzieć, na co go przygotować.  
\- To raczej nie jest wiedza, którą pan chce posiadać. - uprzedziłam, wciąż bardzo chłodnym tonem. - I wiem, że ja jej nie chcę posiadać, tak na marginesie.  
\- Dla większego dobra, Cassandro.  
Zmrużyłam oczy. Wkurzyłam się. On mi tu będzie truł o większym dobru? Serio?  
On, który z żelaznym spokojem pozwolił Syriuszowi gnić dwanaście lat w Azkabanie i rok na Grimmauld Place; który bez refleksji zostawił małego chłopca w domu, w którym miał znosić drwiny, poszturchiwania i dokuczanie najbliższej rodziny; ten, który dopuścił zachwianego, asocjalnego Snape’a do nauczania; ten, który wciąż wymagał i wymagał, nie dając absolutnie nic w zamian poza cieniem satysfakcji - i ten człowiek mi mówi o większym dobru?  
\- Zna pan to powiedzenie, że niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem? - warknęłam, kiedy już miałam pewność, że głos mi nie drgnie. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmiechem proroka.  
\- _Scito te hostis tuus_ , Cassandro.  
Szlag mnie trafi.  
*  
Student przy tablicy męczył się, pocił i kręcił. Obserwowałam to z pewnej odległości, siedząc na ławce w pierwszym rzędzie. Dziewczyna, na ławce której siedziałam, była wyraźnie zdenerwowana; kto wie, czy nie bardziej od tego, który usiłował mi udowodnić, że nie jest debilem. Zadanie miał niełatwe: rozpisanie dowodu na twierdzenie Turnera-Golda o mechanizmie zaklęć oszałamiających. Zawierało to w cholerę numerologii, trochę chemii mózgu i, przede wszystkim, sporą dawkę totalnego porąbania. Podejrzewałam, że dowód powstał, kiedy autor - nazwisko było nieznane - był na naprawdę ciężkich prochach.  
Na tym się wykładała większość studentów. Luty się kończył. Powinnam ich nieco przycisnąć, a ten dowód się świetnie do tego nadawał.  
Wreszcie Simmens postawił ostatni znak, cofnął się, przyjrzał całej zabazgrolonej tablicy i spojrzał na mnie z niepewnością w oczach. Uśmiechnęłam się drapieżnie. Z mojego miejsca widziałam co najmniej dwa błędy.  
\- Johnson. - rzuciłam do dziewczyny, której niemal przysiadłam na książkach. - Popraw, co jest źle.  
Johnson rozejrzała się błagalnie po klasie, ale wszyscy udawali, że pilnie szukają właściwych rozwiązań w książkach i notatkach. Znikąd pomocy. Johnson, śliczna blondynka o sarnich oczach, podniosła się więc i chwiejnie podeszła do tablicy. Przejęła od Simmensa kredę i wpatrzyła się w rzędy znaków i cyfr. Czekałam spokojnie. Johnson nie była głupia, miała dobry refleks i potrafiła dokopać, ale wciąż jeszcze w sytuacji egzaminu zjadał ją stres. Spoko. Przy mnie albo się wyrobi, albo zejdzie na zawał.  
Wydział nie splami się niedouczonym aurorem niezależnie od tego, którą opcję dziewczyna wybierze. No i dobra nasza.  
Johnson uważnie przepatrzyła wszystkie nabazgrolone znaki, poprawiła dwa, wykreśliła jeden, przerobiła kawałek obliczeń i odstąpiła o krok. Z zadowoleniem pokiwałam głową. Stres - adrenalina - jednak dobra rzecz. Kiedy tylko dziewczyna całkiem opanuje zarządzanie stresem, będzie naprawdę dobrym technikiem. W terenie jej nie widziałam, ale od ostatecznej decyzji był kto inny. Ja tylko miałam spisać obserwacje.  
\- Simmens, masz zadowalający. - powiedziałam, zsuwając się z biurka. - Johnson, to samo.  
\- Dlaczego? - dobiegł mnie oburzony głos z tyłu. - Przecież poprawiła Patricka!  
\- Poprawiać czyjeś błędy jest łatwo, Howell. - burknęłam, otwierając notatnik z ocenami. - Łatwiej, niż stworzyć coś od podstaw.  
_Spróbuj podnieść człowieka z ruin, a wtedy dowiesz się, co znaczy ciężka praca_ , powiedział tata w mojej głowie; miałam pięć lat, kiedy wrócił z jakiejś interwencji zmęczony, o poszarzałej twarzy; wypił tej nocy całą butelkę mocnego włoskiego wina.  
_Och, Cass_ , szepnął Syriusz zaraz potem. Powstrzymałam dreszcz. Nie pierwszy raz mi się to zdarzało ( _ktoś przeszedł po twoim grobie_ , mawiała moja babcia), ale nie potrafiłam się przyzwyczaić do tych… wspomnień? Przebłysków?  
Wpisałam oceny, a rękę miałam dziwnie stabilną. Zadałam moim podopiecznym tonę czytania i długi esej - a co, wolno mi. Brałam przykład z najlepszych, zwłaszcza z profesor McGonagall. Kiedy wyszli z sali, jęcząc i narzekając, osunęłam się na oparcie krzesła.  
Już miałam siły udawać, że jest dobrze. Problem polegał na tym, że dobrze jeszcze nie było.  
*  
\- Pójdziesz na Bal Ministerialny za tydzień. - poinformował mnie Tim Carborough, stając w progu gabinetu.  
\- Czy ciebie do reszty pogięło? - zareagowałam odruchowo, nie podnosząc głowy znad wykresu.  
\- Nie pogięło. - burknął Tim, siadając na biurku Żanety. - Nie ma kto iść, a musimy mieć tam jakąś reprezentację, bo znowu nie będzie podwyżek.  
\- A ty co, Bozia nóżki ci urwała?  
\- Nie Bozia nóżki, tylko Alice idzie na nockę do pracy i nie ma kto ze smarkaterią zostać. - Tim wzruszył ramionami. - Więc niniejszym deleguję cię do reprezentowania nas na Balu Ministerialnym.  
Zaklęłam. Tim poklepał mnie po plecach i zabrał się w cholerę.  
Nie miał kiedy mi tego powiedzieć, cholera? Nie miałam w szafie nic, w czym mogłabym się pokazać na takiej imprezie. Kiecka, którą miałam na moim ostatnim Balu Ministerialnym osiem lat temu, była już za ciasna w tyłku i biuście; nieco mi się od tamtego czasu przytyło. Musiałam zebrać pupę w kupę i iść kupić coś nowego. O ile jakieś buty pewnie bym w domu znalazła - będę musiała przekopać szafkę i pudła na strychu - tak na suknię będę musiała wydać pieniądze.  
Dzięki, Tim. Jakiś fundusz reprezentacyjny? Coś? Cokolwiek? Nie? Cholera.  
Zirytowana perspektywą żmudnych zakupów, wyszłam z pracy wyjątkowo o czasie. Nie zamierzałam wydawać galeonów u Madame Malkin - zdzierała z klientów jak z wieprzków - postanowiłam dokonać zakupu w jakimś sklepie w mugolskim Londynie. Raz: nieco taniej, dwa: koktajlowa moda czarodziejska kompletnie mi nie leżała. Jakoś nie umiałam się przekonać do sukien, po których latały feniksy, walczyły smoki i biegały jednorożce, a właśnie taki był najnowszy trend.  
No nie. No po prostu nie.  
Chciałam kupić najzwyklejszą w świecie małą czarną. Ewentualnie małą błękitną. W końcu byłam, cholera, Krukonką. To zobowiązywało.  
Odpowiednią kieckę znalazłam dwa dni później, w małym sklepiku na obrzeżach Londynu. Była prosta, w ciemnobłękitnym odcieniu wpadającym w głęboki fiolet; sięgała mi mniej więcej do kolan i chyba lepszej bym nie znalazła. Co prawda miała ciut przydużo cekinów, ale to się zlikwiduje, nie ma bólu. Teraz musiałam jeszcze tylko przekonać się, czy moje stare czarne szpilki wciąż na mnie pasują i potrenować utrzymywanie się na tych szczudłach.  
Nienawidziłam oficjalnych balów ministerialnych. Zbierała się na nich cała kadra zarządzająca, od kierowników sekcji wzwyż. Żarcia było zwykle dość niewiele i niespecjalnie smaczne, wino było kiepskie i właściwie jedynym plusem był tradycyjny pokaz absolwentów Magicznej Akademii Sztuk Teatralnych. Dzieciaki dawały z siebie wszystko i naprawdę było na co popatrzeć. Mimo tego nie wyczekiwałam z niecierpliwością tych kilku godzin, które miałam spędzić na stojąco, w szpilkach, w towarzystwie ludzi, których nie cierpiałam i uważałam za śmiertelnie nudnych.  
W sobotę pierwszego marca stawiłam się w Ministerstwie, odpicowana jak szczur na otwarcie kanału i stanowczo poirytowana. Szpilki wciąż pasowały, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie uśmiechało mi się stać w nudnym tłumie przez kilka godzin, a całą niedzielę to odchorowywać. Nie bez powodu moimi ulubionymi butami były smokerskie glany. Na płaskiej podeszwie, może nieco przyciężkie, ale wygodne jak szlag.  
Muzyka przygrywała leniwie. Tłumek kłębił się w sali bankietowej Ministerstwa. Pod ścianami ustawiono stoły, na stołach zastawę, a na zastawie wymyślne jedzenie. Był tam ogromny paw z lodu, który od czasu do czasu stroszył pióra i rozkładał lodowy ogon, mieniący się całą feerią barw. Była tam wysoka wieża, zbudowana z pralinek, owoców i kruchych ciastek. Była tam rzeźba z owoców, która co jakiś czas przetasowywała się w miarę, jak ją zjadano, budując coraz to nowe postacie. Przez chwilę stałam w progu, gapiąc się na to wszystko z niemądrze obwiśniętą szczęką. Na chu… steczkę, że się zapytam nieco kolokwialnie?  
\- Panna Bennet! - z tłumu wyłuskał się Kingsley Shacklebolt, podszedł. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i przywołałam na usta ironiczny półuśmiech, który miał naśladować uprzejmość. Uścisnęłam dłoń Kingsleya.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się pani tu spotkać. - powiedział Kingsley po kilkunastu sekundach protokolarnych uprzejmości pozbawionych znaczenia.  
\- Dlaczego? - uniosłam brew, chwytając kieliszek wina z tacy, niesionej przez domowego skrzata.  
\- Nie słynie pani z zamiłowania do takich imprez. - Kingsley wyszczerzył się. - Powiedziałbym, wręcz przeciwnie.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Dostałam polecenie służbowe. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Gdybym miała wybór, zostałabym w domu. Poczytała książkę.  
\- Ma pani coś ciekawego na tapecie teraz?  
Spojrzałam na Kingsleya uważnie znad krawędzi kieliszka.  
\- _De Vermis Mysteriis_. - powiedziałam cicho. Uśmiech na twarzy Kingsleya stężał.  
\- To musi być jakiś ciężki projekt, panno Bennet. - powiedział Shacklebolt nie od razu. - Że też zdecydowała się pani na to sama.  
Rozłożyłam ręce, o mało nie wylewając wina z kieliszka na kolejnego skrzata domowego, który niósł na głowie tacę ciastek truskawkowo-ananasowych z bitą śmietaną, posypką czekoladową i wafelkiem, filuternie zatkniętym w to wszystko.  
\- Czasem... - powiedziałam z namysłem, obserwując jak skrzat domowy znika w tłumie wyfiokowanych czarodziejów. - Siły wyższe mają dziwne poczucie humoru.  
Błysk w oku Kingsleya powiedział mi, że auror pojął, co miałam na myśli. Fraza „siły wyższe” była żargonowym, nie-do-końca-oficjalnie-zatwierdzonym hasłem kodowym na Dumbledore’a.  
\- Chyba nie muszę pani mówić, że to niebezpieczny tom, prawda?  
\- Nie musi pan. - przytaknęłam spokojnie i upiłam łyk wina. _Tajemnice Robaka_ były książką straszną, przez wielu uważaną za wytwór imaginacji Roberta Blocha. Tom był jednak jak najbardziej realny. Mieliśmy egzemplarz w Departamencie, jedyny w całej Europie. Był to również jeden z powodów, dla którego zabezpieczenia naszego Departamentu były najnowsze, najlepsze i stale usprawniane. Osławiony _Necronomicon_ również posiadaliśmy. I parę innych fajnych woluminów zresztą też.  
\- Przyjemna imprezka. - powiedział Kingsley nostalgicznie.  
\- Może ostatnia taka. - dopiłam wino. Shacklebolt spojrzał na mnie uważnie, ale zanim zdołał spytać co, u diabła, mam na myśli, odstawiłam kieliszek na tacę, przenoszoną obok nas przez trzeciego skrzata domowego, uśmiechnęłam się oślepiająco i zanurkowałam w tłum.  
Krążyłam chwilę, wymieniając zdawkowe uprzejmości z ludźmi, znanymi mi z widzenia. Wzięłam drugi kieliszek wina. Zjadłam trochę sałatki z kurczaka. Spróbowałam ciastka, wyglądającego na buraczane, ale które okazało się być całkiem smaczną jagodzianką.  
Po jakiejś godzinie dopadł mnie Artur Weasley.  
\- Cassandro. - on się nie cackał; zresztą wszyscy w Ministerstwie wiedzieli, że się znamy z Weasleyami na prywatnym gruncie. - Minister chce się z tobą widzieć.  
Prychnęłam, ale posłusznie podążyłam za Arturem przez tłum w stronę nowego ministra magii. Po tym, jak Knot jakoś w czerwcu czy lipcu spektakularnie zleciał ze stołka w związku z „rażącymi zaniedbaniami obowiązków strażnika społeczności czarodziejskiej”, Scrimgeour dostał błyskawiczny awans. No, był ministrem na miarę czasów wojny, nie ma co. Kingsley go chwalił za wyniki i krytykował za metody. Wcześniej nie znałam Scrimgeoura osobiście. Najwyraźniej teraz oferowano mi okazję to nadrobić.  
Rufus Scrimgeour, wcześniej szef Biura Aurorów, obecnie miłościwie nam panujący minister magii, stał w towarzystwie kilku swoich totumfackich - w tym Knota - i wyglądał jak stary, posiwiały i lekko liniejący lew. Zdusiłam nieco histeryczny chichocik. O ile Knot w siedmiu przypadkach na dziesięć tańczył, jak mu zagrałam, tak nie podejrzewałam Scrimgeoura o podobną ciapkowatość.  
\- Panie ministrze. - powiedział Artur, odstrojony w nową szatę wyjściową. Czyżby prezent od bliźniaków, którym nieźle się powodziło z tym ich sklepem z dowcipami? - Panna Cassandra Bennet.  
W pobliżu nie widziałam Percy’ego Weasleya; może dobrze, ze względu na Artura. Rozłam w rodzinie Weasleyów był mi znany. Percy Weasley nad lojalność rodzinną przedłożył karierę i poczucie politycznego bezpieczeństwa. Czyli: poszedł na skróty.  
\- Szefowa niewymownych. - powiedział Scrimgeour, świdrując mnie oczami. Wkurzyłam się. Ja naprawdę wiem, że on guzik zdaje sobie sprawy ze struktur administracyjnych, ale, kurwa mać, imię Głównej Niewymownej mógł znać, cholera jasna w pysk, i wiedzieć, że to nie ja.  
\- Szefowa sekcji teoretycznej, jeśli łaska. - odparłam może nieco ostro. Scrimgeour uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Więc to pani jest odpowiedzialna za incydent w Departamencie Tajemnic w czerwcu tamtego roku.  
Trafił mnie szlag. Zza lewego ramienia usłyszałam Artura, gwałtownie wciągającego powietrze w płuca. Knot zakaszlał. Kilku totumfackich, głównie młodych urzędasów z obłędem w oczach, zarechotało cicho. Wyprostowałam się.  
\- Za incydent w Departamencie Tajemnic... - odparłam zimno. - Jest odpowiedzialna stała, niezmienna i uparta ignorancja pana Knota. Gdyby zdołał pojąć, że zagrożenie wróciło, oraz że jest całkowicie realne, i gdyby przedsięwzięte zostały środki uświadamiające społeczność oraz chroniące całe Ministerstwo, sprawy by nie było.  
\- To, że banda nastolatków zdołała dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic... - spróbował Knot cienkim głosikiem.  
\- Znaczy tyle, że wszystkie wcześniejsze środki bezpieczeństwa zawiodły. - nie dałam mu dokończyć. - Departament Tajemnic jest ostatnim bastionem. Harry Potter z kolegami dotarli tak daleko tylko dlatego, że nikt ich wcześniej nie powstrzymał. A nikt ich wcześniej nie powstrzymał, bo do Ministerstwa dostali się śmierciożercy!  
Wszyscy obecni skrzywili się.  
\- Ma pani bardzo... zdecydowaną opinię na ten temat, panno Bennet. - powiedział Scrimgeour, nie przestając świdrować mnie wzrokiem. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Wiedziałam, że jestem właśnie poddawana jakiemuś testowi. Pytanie tylko: jakiemu i po co?  
\- Mam bardzo zdecydowane opinie na wiele tematów, panie ministrze. - poinformowałam zimno. Przysięgłabym, że Artur Weasley za moimi plecami zadławił się cicho i rozkaszlał. Nie drgnęłam. Nie spuszczałam wzroku ze Scrimgeoura, który nie zostawał mi dłużny.  
\- Podobno… przyjaźni się pani bliżej z… Harrym Potterem.  
Otworzyłam usta, ocenzurowałam serię bardzo niecenzuralnych słów, i dopiero wtedy powiedziałam:  
\- Nie wiem, kto to panu powiedział, ale ten ktoś był strasznym idiotą.  
Jeden z totumfackich rozkaszlał się gwałtownie, chwycił kieliszek wina z tacy przechodzącego obok nas skrzata i napił się łapczywie, niemal rozlewając trunek na szatę. Uniosłam lekko brew i wróciłam do pojedynku na spojrzenia z ministrem.  
\- Więc zaprzecza pani? - powiedział on, błyskając zębami.  
\- Stanowczo. - gdybym miała puste ręce, machnęłabym nimi szeroko. - O Harrym Potterze wiem tyle, ile wszyscy. W życiu nie zamieniłam z nim słowa. - chociaż miałabym mu parę rzeczy do powiedzenia. - A w Hogwarcie bywam, bo pani Pince jest nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do swoich książek.  
Scrimgeour zamrugał. Wyraźnie mój ostatni komentarz nie wpasował się w jego tok myślenia i oczekiwania co do tej rozmowy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Ufam, że ministerstwo zrobi wszystko, by zapewnić obywatelom bezpieczeństwo. - powiedziałam, kłoniąc nieco głowę. - A teraz panowie wybaczą. Panie ministrze… Arturze…  
Uciekłam, zanim zdołali zorientować się, że to ucieczka. Stanęłam przy jednym z odleglejszych stołów i uważnie zlustrowałam zastawę. Kawior… jajka… sałatka z krabów… ostrygi… sucharki i biały chleb w koszyku, cholera jasna w pysk, kogo wzięło na owoce morza? Odstawiłam kieliszek, wciąż w połowie pełny, ostrożnie wzięłam talerzyk ze stosu złożonych w pobliżu i nałożyłam sobie dwie połówki jajka i kromkę chleba. Byłam nieco głodna. W zamyśleniu wgapiłam się w wielkiego lisa z lodu, który usiadł wśród dekoracji z pietruszki, pora i selera i podrapał się przednią łapą w nos.  
Ciekawe, kto rzucał na to zaklęcia. Wyglądały na naprawdę dobrze przemyślane. Animacja lodu bez skrzypienia, topnienia i wszystkich nieromantycznych elementów była wyczynem godnym profesor McGonagall, a nie podejrzewałam, by minister zdołał namówić ją do dekorowania sali bankietowej…  
\- Panna Bennet? - zapiszczało coś z poziomu podłogi. Drgnęłam, o mało nie wywalając na siebie obu połówek jajka, i spojrzałam w dół. Skrzat, mały nawet jak na skrzata, wystawiał w moją stronę chudą rękę. Z pięści wystawał mu skrawek papieru. Odstawiłam talerzyk na stół, wzięłam papier. Przeczytałam.  
\- _Tonta_. - mruknęłam. - Dziękuję. - rzuciłam w stronę skrzata, który dygnął i wsiąknął w tłumie. Wzięłam kieliszek i dopiłam wino. Niech to jasny szlag i zaraza.

 _Droga Cassandro,_  
_Musimy przyśpieszyć studia. Proszę, byś stawiła się w Hogwarcie najdalej w poniedziałek. Sytuacja zaczyna eskalować._  
_Uszanowania,_  
_A.Dumbledore_

Ciekawe, co tym razem się zjebało.


	3. Chapter 3

W poniedziałek, zgodnie z zaproszeniem, stawiłam się w Hogwarcie. Mogłam to zrobić jednak dopiero wieczorem, teleportując się przed bramą szkoły. Resztę drogi do gabinetu Dumbledore’a pokonałam lekkim truchtem, ignorując niedobitki uczniów na korytarzach i aurorów, którzy wciąż tkwili na posterunkach i udawali, że chronią zamek.  
\- Więc, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, nic, co powiedział mu Slughorn nie może być tak pojebane, jak to, co tu napisali. - trzasnęłam notatkami o biurko dyrektora. - Nie mam pojęcia, co Prinn brał, ale to musiały być twarde prochy. Zaklęcia i rytuały, które tu opisuje… Boże… Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że Voldemort nie znalazł kopii tej książki. Nigdzie.  
Dumbledore z namysłem pokiwał głową, przeglądając moje notatki.  
\- Wygląda, że odwaliłaś kawał świetnej roboty, Cassandro.  
\- Obrzydliwej. - poprawiłam zimno. Potarłam czoło obiema rękami. - Wiem, że Slughorn ma dojścia, że ma koneksje, ale może warto by się dowiedzieć, skąd on w ogóle ma taką wiedzę, tak na marginesie? W Departamencie zajmujemy się niemal każdym rodzajem magii, nawet czarną magią, ale nikt… od bardzo wielu lat… nie zajmował się… tym.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem.  
Usiadłam w fotelu.  
\- To stara magia. - powiedziałam cicho. - Tak stara, że niemal przestała być magią, a zmieniła się w coś niezgodnego z naturą. Echo… - odkaszlnęłam. - Echo, które zostaje po czymś takim, może odbijać się latami.  
Dumbledore uniósł głowę.  
\- Więc możemy spróbować konstrukcji zaklęcia, lokalizującego takie echa?  
Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.  
\- Teoria rozpadu zaklęć… - podsunął łagodnie dyrektor. Skinęłam głową, ale nie miałam odwagi otworzyć ust: mogło z nich wyjść coś raczej niewerbalnego. Nieprzyjemności po lokalizowaniu Petera Pettigrew pamiętałam lepiej niż bym chciała.  
\- Wolałabym najpierw spróbować konwencjonalnych metod. - powiedziałam po chwili, kiedy żołądek już mi się uspokoił. - Dedukcji i logiki. Bo rzucanie lokalizatora na coś takiego niechybnie skończy się sraczką. Zwłaszcza, jeśli pan ma rację twierdząc, że Voldemort przerobił na horkrusa tego swojego węża.  
Dumbledore parsknął.  
Ale nie zaoponował. Chyba już próbował podobnego numeru i teraz chciał zepchnąć to na kogoś innego. A kij ci w nery, cholero.  
\- Właściwie dlaczego musimy przyśpieszyć tempo? - zapytałam po chwili ciszy, którą spędziłam na mozolnym układaniu notatek we właściwym porządku. Dumbledore westchnął. Zdjął okulary i przetarł je chustką, wyjętą z szuflady.  
\- Młody Malfoy próbuje mnie zabić. - powiedział spokojnie, a ja upuściłam wszystkie papiery. - Robi się coraz bardziej spanikowany. Ucierpiały postronne osoby. Myślę, że dlatego musimy przyśpieszyć tempo.  
Zaklęłam. Ponownie zebrałam notatki i wyprostowałam się.  
\- Jak nie urok, to sraczka? - warknęłam. - Kto tym razem oberwał?  
\- Ronald Weasley. - odparł Dumbledore spokojnie. - Przyjaciel Harry’ego Pottera. Może go kojarzysz. Rudy taki…  
\- To określenie pasuje do większości Weasleyów, dyrektorze. - powiedziałam, opanowując dreszcz. - Wyliże się, mam nadzieję.  
\- Och, tak. - Dumbledore machnął lekko swoją chorą, poczerniałą ręką. - Ale jednak nie mogę wciąż ufać ślepemu szczęściu i pomyślnym zbiegom okoliczności. Musimy zrobić jak najwięcej, jak najszybciej. Pokazałem Harry’emu wspomnienie Bujdki. Teraz czekam na prawdziwe wspomnienie profesora Slughorna…  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Jest ono naprawdę takie ważne? - zapytałam cicho. - Przecież wie pan to wszystko. Może nawet więcej. - wskazałam na notatki, równo ułożone na skraju biurka.  
\- Nie wiem, Cassandro. - Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. - Na razie się tylko domyślam. Wszystko na to wskazuje, oczywiście, że się nie mylimy. Ale zawsze jest ten margines błędu… margines błędu, który muszę z jak największą dokładnością wyeliminować.  
*  
\- Wymienia pani pieniądze z ciekawą regularnością, panno Bennet. - powiedział goblin, znany mi jako Bankier do Spraw Wymiany. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Zgarnęłam do portfela mugolskie funty i pensy, portfel wrzuciłam do zwieszającej mi się z ramienia torby. Wiedziałam doskonale, że gobliny w dziale wymiany pieniędzy (w obie strony) świetnie mnie kojarzą. W końcu byłam tu co miesiąc, wymieniając większą część wypłaty na funty. Miałam kilka powodów: jeden był trywialny, mianowicie taki, że wszystkie rachunki opłacałam po mugolskiej stronie, czynsz, media, wszystko.  
Drugi był taki, że od zawsze gromadziłam oszczędności na czarną godzinę po mugolsku. W mugolskim banku. Na mugolskim koncie. Wydawało mi się to bezpieczniejsze. Zagrożenie wisiało nade mną tylko w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Mugolom byłam kompletnie obojętna.  
No i czarodzieje guzik się znali na mugolskiej bankowości, co stanowiło zabezpieczenie samo w sobie.  
\- Mam swoje powody, sir. - odpowiedziałam spokojnie, dopinając torbę. - Dom po rodzicach w mugolskim Londynie… za dużo formalności z przeprowadzaniem rachunków.  
\- Ach. - goblin osadził głębiej na nosie malutkie, złote okularki. - Pojmuję. Ktoś inny mógłby się… zainteresować.  
Już odchodziłam od lady, ale odwróciłam się jeszcze. Nagle zrobiło mi się zimno.  
\- Czy pan wie coś, co i ja powinnam wiedzieć? - zapytałam cicho. Goblin wzruszył chudymi ramionami.  
\- Miłego dnia, panno Bennet. - powiedział i wziął się do wypełniania jakichś papierów. Postałam chwilę jak ta idiotka, ale najwyraźniej nie miałam się dowiedzieć nic więcej. Poszłam więc wpłacić forsę do mugolskiego banku.  
Zawróciłam na schodach. Wymieniłam jeszcze trochę pieniędzy, galeonów zostawiając sobie wystarczająco, by przeżyć do następnej wypłaty. Goblin, tym razem, nie skomentował. Wydawało mi się jednak, że po jego twarzy krąży nieco drwiący uśmieszek. Zabrałam forsę i ruszyłam do mugolskiego Londynu, pogrążona w myślach o tym, jak ekonomia rządzi wszystkim. Ideologia ideologią, ale patosem rachunków nie opłacisz, a i najeść się tym niebardzo.  
Jak się okazało dwa miesiące później, miałam stuprocentową rację.  
*  
\- Znalazłem. - powiedział głos Dumbledore’a w lusterku. - Miałaś dobry pomysł z szukaniem w ważnych lokacjach z dzieciństwa Riddle’a. Zabieram Harry’ego. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak… chociaż wątpię, żeby miało co iść nie tak na tym etapie…  
\- Och, wolałabym, żeby pan tego nie powiedział. - mruknęłam.  
\- Chcę, żebyś zaalarmowała Zakon i poinformowała, kogo trzeba. - Dumbledore nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. - I, Cassandro… Dziękuję. Byłaś nieocenioną pomocą. Bez ciebie w życiu bym nie ogarnął tej całej literatury.  
Przez dwie pełne sekundy w zaskoczeniu gapiłam się na jasne, niebieskie oczy dyrektora, uśmiechające się do mnie z lusterka. Wolno kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Jasne, profesorze. - powiedziałam. - No, cóż. Powodzenia?  
Dumbledore pokiwał głową i rozłączył się. Odłożyłam lusterko. Położyłam się na łóżku. Wpatrzyłam się w plamę światła na suficie, od czasu do czasu poruszającą się od świateł samochodów, jadących po ulicy. Było cicho. Tak cicho, że niemal słyszałam huk fal, obijających się o skaliste nabrzeże. Nigdy nie byłam w tej jaskini, widziałam ją tylko na zdjęciach, ale wcale nieźle umiałam sobie ją wyobrazić.  
Zamknęłam oczy. Wydawało mi się, że niemal od razu brzęknęło alarmowe lusterko. Złapałam za nie i zobaczyłam w tafli pobladłą, brudną twarz Horacego Slughorna.  
\- Zaraz tam będę. - powiedziałam, wysłuchawszy relacji, wygłoszonej przerywanym, ale stanowczym tonem. Wstałam. Ubrałam się, a ręce miałam stabilne. W głowie znów czułam ten zimny, lodowaty wręcz spokój, który towarzyszył mi zawsze, kiedy coś się porządnie zjebywało. Podążyłam za protokołem. Poinformowałam Kingsleya. Poinformowałam ministra udając, że to on był pierwszym kontaktem. Wyjaśniłam, że tylko dzięki prywatnej sympatii Slughorna dostałam wiadomość jako pierwsza - a w tle słyszałam portret Everarda Digby’ego, wykrzykującego nowiny. Scrimgeour cisnął mi ostre spojrzenie, podziękował i wyłączył lusterko.  
Teraz pozostało mi wybrać: być na miejscu i przeszkadzać czy czekać na dalsze wieści.  
Postanowiłam być na miejscu. Miałam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia.  
*  
Minerwa McGonagall, blada, ale opanowana, przyglądała mi się z pewnym sceptycyzmem. Nie zwracałam na nią uwagi. Segregowałam książki, wśród których znalazły się Tajemnice najczarniejszej magii, które kiedyś osobiście przyniosłam Dumbledore’owi z hogwarckiej biblioteki. Zdejmowałam tomy z doskonale zabezpieczonej biblioteczki w prywatnym pokoju dyrektora i układałam je w pudle.  
\- Wydaje mi się to zbędne. - powiedziała pani dyrektor lekko tylko drżącym głosem.  
\- Muszę je stąd zabrać. - dołożyłam do pudła _Unaussprechlichen Kulten_. - Błędem było to, że nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej. No i chcę coś zrobić. - odgarnęłam nadgarstkiem włosy z oczu i spojrzałam na profesor McGonagall. - Nic więcej już nie mogę. - uśmiechnęłam się smutno. - Teraz trzeba zdecydować, co dalej.  
\- Tak. - powiedziała McGonagall. - A masz może jakiś pomysł? Bo ja chwilowo nie mam żadnego.  
Wyprostowałam się ze stęknięciem. Potarłam oczy.  
\- To jest ten moment, w którym Voldemort sięga po władzę. - powiedziałam, wpatrując się w okładkę _Tajemnicy tajemnic_. - Ten moment, w którym musimy przygotować się na najgorsze. Nie możemy wydać Voldemortowi walnej bitwy - to nie te czasy. Zakon musi się przygotować na zejście do podziemia. Ustalić kryjówki… hasła… zabezpieczenia. Nie możemy wpaść w panikę. Ale musimy się… przygotować.  
Minerwa McGonagall skinęła głową.  
\- Tak myślałam. - powiedziała. - Ale dobrze, że powiedziałaś to na głos.  
Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wróciłam do pakowania książek.  
\- Kingsley i Nimfadora od jakiegoś czasu opracowywali… właściwe protokoły. - dodała McGonagall po chwili. - Sądzę, że dobrze będzie je przedstawić Zakonowi.  
Przytaknęłam nieuważnie, łapiąc się na tym, że przeglądam _De Myserium_ zamiast wsadzić je do pudła.  
\- A ty? - zapytała miękko McGonagall.  
\- Ja? - zatrzasnęłam tom i spojrzałam na nią z lekka nieprzytomnie. - Co: ja. Ja zostanę na posterunku, jak zawsze. Będzie trzeba, to się obwaruję. No, chyba, że jednak trzeba będzie zniknąć. To zniknę. Mam plan wyjścia. - zamknęłam pudło i stuknęłam w nie różdżką, mrucząc zaklęcie klejące. - Zawiera trochę mojego sposobu myślenia, więc chyba powinnam przeżyć. - wstałam, opierając się o pudło. Obecna pani dyrektor Hogwartu pokiwała głową. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
Książki książkami, ale mieliśmy pogrzeb do zorganizowania. Przydałam się tam, na miejscu. Byłam co prawda bardziej „przynieś, wynieś, załatw”, ale miałam swój udział w zbieraniu ludzi, informowaniu ich, w organizowaniu papierologii hogwarckiej związanej z przekazaniem odpowiedzialności i reorganizacją ostatnich kilku dni szkolnych. W końcu nieźle byłam obcykana z administracyjnym trybem myślenia, jakim posługiwało się Ministerstwo.  
I kiedy biały grobowiec z marmuru pojawił się na hogwarckich błoniach, odpłakałam swoje i wróciłam do domu.  
*  
\- Proszę. - powiedział Knot, nerwowo wskazując mi fotel naprzeciwko imponującego dębowego biurka. Po drugiej stronie mebla czaił się Rufus Scrimgeour, jego wysokość szef, miłościwie nam panujący minister magii. Nie widziałam gościa od pogrzebu Dumbledore’a. Usiadłam, sztywna i wyprostowana. Czego oni ode mnie, cholera, mogą chcieć?  
\- Chodzi o kwestię Syriusza Blacka. - rąbnął Scrimgeour prosto z mostu.  
Szlag mnie trafił i wyszedł nosem. Zacisnęłam sobie dłoń na nadgarstku, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w ciało. Nagle zrobiło mi się gorąco, chociaż gabinet pozostawał chłodny. Że też musieli wyskoczyć z czymś takim. Nie mieli kiedy! Teraz, kiedy wszystko stoi na krawędzi zapłonu, a pożar, jak już wybuchnie, to z siłą bomby nuklearnej!  
\- Myślę, że kwestia Syriusza Blacka jest zamknięta dość permanentnie. - powiedziałam zimno, siląc się na spokój.  
\- Chodzi nam o kwestie formalne. - powiedział Scrimgeour tonem, przy którym Sahara wydawała się żyzną puszczą amazońską.  
\- Czyli? - warknęłam.  
\- Pośmiertne oczyszczenie z zarzutów.  
Już prawie powiedziałam na głos to, co mi się cisnęło na usta, ale w ostatniej chwili udało mi się przełknąć wszystkie przekleństwa i się nimi nie udławić. Wzięłam głęboki wdech.  
\- I dlaczego przychodzicie z tym do mnie? - zapytałam lodowato. Knot wyraźnie się zmieszał. Scrimgeour nie spuszczał ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia. - Jeśli szukacie kogoś, kto go dobrze znał, pytajcie Remusa Lupina!  
Knot gwałtownie zamachał rękami.  
\- Ale to pani tam była. - ubiegł go Scrimgeour.  
\- Tam? - zapytałam, unosząc brew.  
\- W Bristolu. - uściślił Scrimgeour lekko niecierpliwym tonem. - W osiemdziesiątym pierwszym. Pani nazwisko, jako jedyne, figuruje na liście świadków. - tu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Poza aurorami grupy uderzeniowej i mugolami, oczywiście.  
\- Bardzo się wam pali grunt pod nogami, co? - zapytałam ściszonym głosem, coraz bardziej poirytowana. Teraz im się zebrało. Po cholernych piętnastu latach. Dumbledore nie żył, w Hogwarcie trwał chaos, a oni wyskakują z czymś takim. Rychło w czas. - Tak bardzo potrzebujecie pomocy Pottera?  
\- Po prostu chcemy naprawić krzywdy, które zostały niesłusznie wyrządzone. - odparł Scrimgeour tonem rasowego dyplomaty.  
\- To trzeba ich było nie wyrządzać. - odbiłam piłeczkę. Nie ze mną te numery, stary.  
\- Działaliśmy w słusznej wierze. - powiedział Scrimgeour bardzo pewnym siebie tonem.  
\- Działaliście, jak wam było wygodnie! - straciłam cierpliwość. - Zaprzeczanie! Zamiast przyznać, że coś może być na rzeczy, woleliście robić z piętnastolatka wariata z kompleksem zbawcy! A teraz, kiedy gówno wpadło w wentylator i nasrało wam na głowy, gwałtownie szukacie parasola!  
\- To pomoże nam pani czy nie? - zapytał obcesowo Scrimgeour. Prychnęłam. Mogłam tupnąć nogą i unieść się dumą. Ale mogłam też być rozsądna i zrobić coś dla pamięci Syriusza.  
\- Pomogę. - powiedziałam. - Ale tylko w tej jednej kwestii.  
*  
Remus patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. Uśmiechnęłam się nieco tylko krzywo.  
\- Więc jednak wziąłeś się w garść. - powiedziałam. Lunatyk wzruszył ramionami, ale minę miał niezbyt wyraźną. Tonks u jego ramienia zachichotała.  
\- Raczej ktoś go wziął w garść i powiedział parę słów do słuchu. - powiedziała. Włosy znów miała wściekle różowe, pod płaszczem nosiła koszulkę Fatalnych Jędz. - Przyjdź, Cass. - przed moim imieniem Tonks się zawahała; była przyzwyczajona raczej do „pani Bennet”. - Imprezy nie robimy wielkiej, kilku przyjaciół i tyle...  
Spojrzałam na Remusa nad głową Tonks. Wpatrywał się we mnie dziwnym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Domyślałam się, o czym myśli. Że nie tak to powinno być. Na tym skromnym ślubie i weselu powinni być obecni oni - James i Lily Potterowie, Syriusz Black, nawet Peter Pettigrew. Któryś z nich powinien być świadkiem. Ja byłam słabą namiastką, resztką dawnej paczki, która w szkole wydawała się niezniszczalna.  
Cóż. Jakoś koło osiemnastego roku życia dotarło do nas, że nikt nie jest niezniszczalny.  
\- Jasne. - powiedziałam. - Chętnie przyjdę.  
Remus uśmiechnął się, Tonks uściskała mnie impulsywnie, o mało nie odrywając mi głowy. Poklepałam ją po plecach.  
\- To ja lecę. - oznajmiła Tonks. - Mamy odprawę niedługo. Jak się znów spóźnię, Dawlish mi urwie łeb.  
Cmoknęła Remusa w policzek i wybiegła z kuchni. Po chwili przez otwarte okno dotarł do nas trzask deportacji. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie; Lupin wyraźnie zakłopotany. Pozwoliłam sobie na lekki uśmiech.  
\- Wolałbym... - zaczął Remus nieśmiało.  
\- Wiem. - przerwałam mu. Odruchowo nakryłam dłonią srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem. - Ale jest jak jest i nie ma co się nad sobą użalać.  
_Here’s the health to the company, Lupin, tylko co z tej kompanii zostało?_ , pomyślałam. _Ja, ty, zdrajca, wspólny grób i Łuk w moim Departamencie. Chyba nie tak wyobrażaliśmy sobie dorosłość._  
*  
W następnym tygodniu Ministerstwo upadło.


End file.
